The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly Chapter 8 Yoshi, Quack, and Zero
Marx: So do you really know where Zero is? Quack: Of course! Every duck knows where he lives! Kirby: Oh boy. Chirp: I know right? Chilly: Hey, I can see a castle far away from here! Waddle Doo: Really!? I can see it too! Marx: We must almost be there. -The people see Yoshi banging his head- Kirby: Yoshi! What are you doing here?! Yoshi: Who's Yoshi? Marx: He must have banged his head and forgot everything. Quack: I know how to fix this. Yoshi: Can you guys find me a home? Peep: He's homeless, maybe we must give him a home. Quack: Well us ducks know alot about this! Quack: Ducks are good and ducks are best, ducks are better then all the RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREST!! Kirby: Can you sing like that everyday?! Quack: I can sing like that ALL day! Quack: There's nothing better then a duck, you can look but you won't have any luck! The rest: Stop stop it stop! Peep: Only because we need to find a new home for... what's your name? Yoshi: I don't know. Marx: You don't have a name?! Quack: Everybody needs a name, only it can't be Quack.... Yoshi: I thought of a prefect name! Waddle Doo: Spit it out! Yoshi: Splendid Bird from Paradise! Chirp: I don't know that name seems pretty long. Plus you are not a bird. Splendid Bird from Paradise: Can we go now? I'm getting cold. -The gang spent hours going to the castle, and finding a home- Kirby: We are almost there! Marx: Yeah I see it up ahead! Chilly: But we still have to find a home for Yoshi! Marx: Okay listen, we don't need to find a home for him, he can just remember himself, after a while, because their is a waterfall that heals near. Chirp: Got it! ?????: ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -The Serpentine jump in- Mezmo: Hey look, a chicken! Marx: I got an idea. Chilly: What is it? Marx: RUN! Kirby: Try and catch us SUCKERS! -The gang runs away- Splendid Bird: -slap fights- Take this and that and..I better run as well! -The gang reaches to the castle- Marx: We made it! -Marx puts Yoshi's head on the water- Yoshi: What? Where am I? Kirby: You are with us for now, long story. -The gang opens the giant door- Marx: I will split, you guys go together. -Marx goes off to find Zero- Kirby: Okay guys so let's go through this lava, holed, dark matter filled castle! Chirp: Seems dangerous! Chilly: Very indeed! Quack: Hey, I see a door! -Marx appears- Waddle Doo: Marx?! Why are you here!? Marx: I thought I could have a battle with you guys to see if your strong. Kirby: Okay then. Kirby: -swallows Chirp then spits her back and turns into Wing Kirby- Now I can fly like you! Quack: Hey am I the only one the smells pizza rolls? Marx: -plants seeds- Watch out Kirby! -The seeds try to attack Kirby- Chilly: I will get ready to shoot a ice ball! Waddle Doo: I am going to charge a laser. Marx: -shoots arrows- Dodge that Kirby! Kirby: Wow, you got stronger. Marx: I know! Chilly: Super ice throw! Marx: Hey! That hurt loads! Waddle Doo: Laser shoot! Quack: No really, I smell pizza rolls! Marx: Hey that hurt! Kirby: -slashes Marx- Take that and that! Marx: -explodes- Kirby: Wait that was a robot!? Quack: -sees pizza rolls- See?! He had pizza rolls in his robot body! Chilly: Zero must have known that Marx was finding him, so he built a robot to stop us! -Meanwhile at Zero's top floor- Marx: Aha! I found you Zero! Zero: Not so fast Marx. -A trap falls on Marx- Marx: Hey! Zero: Yeah I know, I'm evil! Zero: Now to make this castle fly in outer space! Marx: WHAT!?! Zero: I put traps where your little friends are going to in this castle, so they are also doomed as well. Marx: No, they are all strong! Zero: Oh we'll see. Mwhahaha!! What is the team doing now? Is Marx going to escape from the trap?! Why didn't I get some Pizza Rolls?! Is King Pig really that fat?! All that and more will be found out in the next chapter of TAOKWDAC! Category:Sidestories Category:Chapters Category:The Adventures of Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly